Hall of Fame
by JediPanda22
Summary: The Force is feeling more alive than it has felt in a long time and he knows why. His long ago apprentice is finally coming home. He's been waiting for this moment but when Obi-Wan comes through the Gates of the Force he isn't how he remembers. It's up to him to show Obi-Wan he isn't a failure. To do this he will take his boy down the Force's Hall of Fame. one-shot


**Disclaimer: **I'm not George Lucas or The Script. I am merely a dreamer with a idea and I am following it through. I own nothing but this idea.

**Summary:** The Force is feeling more alive than it has felt in a long time and he knows why. His long ago apprentice is finally coming home. He's been waiting for this moment but when Obi-Wan comes through the Gates of the Force he isn't how he remembers. It's up to him to show Obi-Wan he isn't a failure. To do this he will take his boy down the Force's Hall of Fame. one-shot

**Note:** This is a one-shot inspired by the song Hall of Fame by The Script and my knight in shinning armor the ever so humble and dashing Obi-Wan Kenobi. To get the full effect of this story it is best read when inspiring and moving music is being played.

I'd love to know what you think

Enjoy!

**Revised 10/14/2014 of grammar errors. My apologies**

* * *

**Hall of Fame**

You can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest  
You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go banging on His door  
You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself...

* * *

He made his way down the sparkling halls. Passing fellow knights, younglings, masters and even those who weren't ever Jedi. At any other time he would have stopped and talked with them, but this time was different. He actually had something to do, somewhere to be.

After thirty-two years, galaxy standard time, the one person who meant everything in in the galaxy and beyond to him was coming home. Coming back to him.

He rounded the corner barely missing the potted plant but ran right into the young Mon Calimari.

"Oh Force my apologies Bant. I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry."

The girl got her bearings and brushed herself off with a smile, "It's understandable. Just remember to share Obi-Wan with the rest of us."

He smiled, nodded then was on his way. A few corridors down he finally made it to a lone hallway with one big lonely door. Usually the hall was empty or perhaps one or two beings were standing by the door, but now, there was a crowd. As gracefully as he could he made his way to the front. Since he had come to this place he had never seen so many people waiting for one person, ready to welcome one weary soul home. He passed long time friends Garren and Reeft, he spotted healer Vokara Chee, he saw old and new council members, Tahl, Siri, Cersi, Satine and dear Bant. They were all one with the Force and bubbling over with excitement for the coming arrival. At the very front waiting patiently was Padme Amidala. Unlike everyone else she just stood watching the door, silent.

He made his way over to her and together they waited. The Force worked in strange ways. Padme looked like he remembered her, back on Naboo, young headstrong and beautiful. When he was there to welcome Bant, Garren, Reeft and Siri he almost didn't recognize them; the last time he had seen those four together was at the temple when they still had their padawan braids. Now they looked in their upper twenties early thirties. Tahl was still as beautiful as the day she left the galaxy but thank the Force her sight was back. He himself was younger as well, still tall and sporting long dark brown hair and as Yoda always had pointed out, stubborn as ever. He smiled thinking about those days when peacekeeping was what he lived for, what drove him. Now being here in this wondrous place and hearing so many stories he wondered how Obi-Wan was going to come to them. Would he be the bright eyed curious and snarky little padawan he reluctantly took under his wings or perhaps the older more composed and skilled senior padawan he realized he couldn't life without.

The more he thought about it the more anxious he was for their reunion. It also pained him to think of his boy having to finally part with the galaxy, to move on would be hard but oh the joy he would find when he would finally get here. His thoughts were interrupted when he along with everyone felt it.

Their boy had passed on.

The gate shifted and opened wide. He had seen it so many times he had lost count. The gate would open then low and behold there would be the recently departed forming and glowing.

He was so set on seeing his Ob-Wan but when the gate was completely open and nothing was there; all he could do was stare in shock. Everyone else was silent. Where was Obi-Wan? He was supposed to be there, they all felt it, this time he really had died. He wasn't about to take no for an answer, so he took one step closer then another and another until his nose was touching the invisible barrier that kept them from re-entering the galaxy. He listened and just barely caught a voice, a low, old, tired voice call out back into the galaxy, "Run Luke Run!"

The voice went silent and he felt the shift in the Force begin. He had seen this too. The gate would open, welcoming the deceased but either they didn't know or didn't feel worthy enough to walk through the gates of paradise so they would just pass on into oblivion. Locked out for forever, apart from this wondrous place and its people he had so fondly grown to love. The doors were closing, Obi-Wan was missing his chance. He didn't know if it was against the rules but he didn't care; he never listened to the rules before. With everyone watching him he took a step and put his boot in the door, keeping it open until Obi-Wan would come home.

Still nothing happened and the door was getting heavier. He took a breath and prayed his voice reached his boy, "Obi-Wan!"

A confused voice answered back, one at first he didn't recognize, "Master? Is... is that you?"

He sighed with relief and leaned up against the barrier, "Yes padawan of mine. It is I. Follow my voice young one. I won't lose you again."

No matter what the order was Obi-Wan would always do as he wished, sometimes it was stupid loyalty but at times like these it made him proud or more importantly, relieved. It only took minutes for Obi-Wan's glowing form to appear before the gate. He was breathless, not only was his apprentice stunning but he had grown up into a young distinguished knight, without him. His hair was no longer spiky locks and there were traces of a beard starting to grow, the small nerf tail was gone and most of all the padawan braid. Once his boy was physically there he reached out and embraced him, finally letting go of the door. Everyone gathered around watching the master and apprentice reunite after such a long waiting time.

Once they were done everyone took their turn in welcoming their young friend home and under the promise to catch up soon. Padme was the last of the long line. He let them have their distance but he noticed how she hugged him and saw them whisper something to each other. Before he could think another thought about it she too was gone and it was only he and Obi-Wan. He smiled his genuine smile and walked taller and prouder than he had in a long time. Obi-Wan turned to face him. He wore a sad smile and the sparkle in his eyes was only half there. He looked almost... worn. That would change soon if he had anything to do with is.

"Where are we master? Has... has the war follows us?"

His answer probable wouldn't suffice for Obi-Wan but he would say it anyways, "We are one with the Force Obi-Wan."

All he got from the knight was a nod and sigh.

"What is troubling you little one?"

Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to look up into the eyes of his mentor, father, friend. He simple shook his head. "I failed master. The Force is more out of balance than it was before. I saw it all happen and I did nothing. I... I'm not the Jedi you wanted me to be. I-"

He stopped young Obi-Wan there by placing a finger to his lip. Slowly he put his hand under the boys chin and lifted his head until he could look into his beautiful blue-grey eyes.

"Oh my little one, you have done beyond what was asked of you. You have pleased the Force well and I am the proudest master there could and will ever be."

The boy shook his head, "Master, Anakin-"

"Is following his destiny. The Force has not forsaken him. He was destine to fall from the beginning. It was my fault you had to go through what you did with him. I shouldn't have forced him upon you like I did. Things may have been different."

Obi-Wan finally made eye contact with his mentor, "You mean... he is not The Chosen One?"

"Search your feelings little one. What do you feel." Little one. Only the boy before him had truly earned that title and oh how he missed hearing those words on his lips.

He waited while Obi-Wan genuinely stuttered, something he remembered the boy had conquered when he had reached the age of fourteen, "I... I feel... I feel danger yet... balance."

He nodded and placed his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder, "As do I Obi-Wan. As do I."

Together they walked down the glistening halls listening to the Force. It wasn't till they were at a fountain that either of them made a sound.

He chuckled a bit and Obi-Wan looked over at him, "What's so funny master?"

He smiled and shook his head, "It doesn't matter much anymore my little one."

"Please tell my master." Obi-Wan said and to make the request clear he made himself comfortable on the fountains wet ledge.

He took a moment to look at Obi-Wan. He never got to see his boy grow to knighthood and beyond. His careless mistakes and lousy self pride kept him from being everything Obi-Wan needed... He wondered if it was already too late to make up for his mistakes, or perhaps this was a second chance given to him as a gift from the Force.

"I was just thinking about how amusing it was how you've out-played the Force for so long."

"Out-play it? Master I beg to differ-"

He lifted his palm and shook his head, "Don't try to argue Obi-Wan. That gate you came through, I've stood there a total of fifteen times waiting for you to come only to be told by the Force you eluded death once again." He noticed how the boy's head lowered and the shift in the his Force aura grew even more grey than it had been. When was it ever grey? He remembered his boy having the brightest light in the whole temple.

"Perhaps... I should have listened to the Force... all those years ago."

He waited for Obi-Wan to say something else but nothing came. Did he miss his que or was that it? The Obi-Wan he remembered always had a pun to throw back at him, he didn't remember calling Obi-Wan his little brat for nothing else but his snarky remarks and puns. What had the galaxy done to take this precious side of his padawan away from him?"

He walked over and sat beside Obi-Wan who refused to make eye contact. "Obi-Wan. This place is peace. How can I help you find it?"

The boy shook his head and his heart started to break at his next words, "I'm sorry master, but with everything I failed at... I don't deserve peace in the afterlife."

Failed? Obi-Wan thought he failed?" "Obi-Wan... You think you failed? That's not so. I have watched you. You have succeed past anyone I have known!" You haven't failed! You've passed with nothing less than flying colors, you would have made any master proud... You've made me so proud young one."

Obi-Wan still didn't make eye contact. "You're words are warming to my cold dead heart master," he watched a sole tear roll own his padawan's flawless face, "but they are just opinion. You weren't really there. So much has happened because of me..."

"So many good things have happened because of you Obi-Wan. You are next to none my little one. The Force says so. You among rare few have earned the right into the Force's prized Hall of Fame! My Obi-Wan you've made me so proud and honored just to have walked the same halls as you."

Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed, "I have had enough of being held high on pedestals and it is not the Jedi way to boast or be proud."

He understood perfectly, he too had had a trial time adjusting to this life, it probably wasn't as hard of an adjustment it would be for his boy. People here have had to show him that the way of the Jedi was a mortal idea made by mortals, not the Force. Rules made of people thinking they knew not by the Force. "My Obi-Wan the Jedi do not exist here. The Jedi way was merely a guideline that was placed upon the Force in the galaxy. Here only the Force exists."

He watched as his young charge shook his head in disbelief, he could feel the contradicting feelings swelling up inside him and knew at any moment he would explode.

"The code master... It's all-"

"Nothing anymore little one. Soon you will come to terms with this as well."

He didn't realize that he had unconsciously put Obi-Wan's soft hands in his own. He did notice when the boy slid his hand out from his grasp and tucked them under his arms across his chest and got up. He monitored Obi-Wan's movements as he began to pace back and forth in no certain direction, continually mumbling the same thing, "I shouldn't be here... I can't be... no..."

"Why can't you padawan?"

Obi-Wan stopped walking, still couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with his master. "I failed so many times... I don't deserve this place... or to be called your padawan."

He couldn't believe his boy was even allowing these kinds of thoughts to enter his mind. Did he really allow Obi-Wan to grow up into such a insecure man? Was this his fault? Though he did remember his padawan as being overly humble and self-conscious this... this was scandalous!

"Oh my Obi-Wan where did I go wrong? Where did the Force go wrong?"

He got up and placed a hand on his shoulder only to get shoved away.

"Obi-Wan when did you ever fail?"

Obi-Wan was about to answer when he placed a finger on his lips. "Come with me."

He wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. He walked behind Obi-Wan and gave him a small shove every now and then. It was a silent walk, not the most enjoyable one but when in the Force nothing can be completely un-enjoyable. They made their way to a room where the green gardens and live vegetation was always at its peak. He made his way to the shade of a great tree and motioned for his boy to do the same. When they were both in the meditation stance he spoke, "Obi-Wan, with your permission I wish to take you somewhere."

He waited patiently then finally Obi-Wan answered with a simple nod.

"Good. Now you must be open minded. Do you promise?"

Another nod.

He gave Obi-Wan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze then sunk deep into the Force with Obi-Wan closely behind. Just like old times.

* * *

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

* * *

The Force swirled around and through them in a way they had never experienced when they were living in the galaxy. A sensation he had never felt before in his past life. Only a few times in his stay in this indescribable place had he made this venture. This was the moment he had been dreaming of, going with Obi-Wan beside him. They were formless here but their bond was stronger than ever.

"Where are we master?"

Master, just hearing that name on his boys lips made a smile come to him. "The Force's Hall of Fame my son. Before was start looking let me tell you that here the Force places the inductees on the pedestals based on their unselfish contributions and efforts in the galaxy. No one, not even I and my thick headiness, " he was almost positive he felt a little humor slip through the bond, "can persuade the Forces decision."

With a pause of acknowledgement he opened himself completely to the Force and requested entrance to the hall. He felt Obi-Wan follow suit, everything filled with the grey void of the mind was instantly filled with color and life. He still couldn't see Obi-Wan but he felt the boys presence steady and strong.

Time flew by, they couldn't comprehend what was happening it was all too fast. It finally stopped over the image of a young dirty boy in rags cleaning vents in a dark place.

He head a small gasp across the bond and the whispering of the word, "Bandomeer..."

He understood and knew what the Force was wanting him to say, "the first of your accomplishments Obi-Wan. On this platform you could have given in. You weren't an apprentice, yet you clung to the faith that you still had a fighting chance. You stuck through the rough life these hooligans put you through. Persistence, the sign of a true Jedi. The Force and I will be forever proud of you."

He didn't hear a response from Obi-Wan. He felt a little disappointed but he wasn't given the time to think much more about those emotions for time was already in motion.

They saw a silver ship and a dying city in the distance. A boy was clenching his lightsaber, the blue blade was pointed to the tall man standing at the ramp who had his lightsaber hilt out as well. A moment later the blue blade was deactivated and the padawan handed over the lightsaber to a surprised man.

He felt guilt, resentment and shame flowing from Obi-Wan.

"One of my worst failures. I never dreamed leaving the order was possible or crossing swords with you. I was so naive."

"You did what you had to. Did you ever think of what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in and helped the Young?"

"Cersi wouldn't have died-"

"And Melian/Dann would have fought until there was nothing left. Your intervention saved the planet. It may not have been the way we would have solved the problem but it was the Force's way."

Time moved on to a reactor core. Red laser walls, blue, red and green lightsabers, two humans and a tattooed Zabrak.

"My second greatest failure."

"It was meant to be little one. I always knew my life would have to do with the Chosen One, I just didn't think it would be indirectly."

"No master, you were right in the council room that night, you should have trained him, you would have done better."

That stung. One of his biggest regrets was disowning Obi-Wan, his Obi-Wan outwardly in front of the council like he did. He prayed to the Force to help him heal the mistakes he unintentionally ingrained into Obi-Wan's heart and mind.

"No my padawan, Oh my padawan I was wrong. The Force knew I wasn't cut out to train the boy. You and only you could and did do it."

"No master, I wasn't good enough..."

* * *

You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight though hell with a smile  
You can be the hero  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all records they thought never could be broke  
Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?  
Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...

* * *

Slowly time started to shift again. Together master and apprentice watched life go by. They saw events of a speeder chase then Kamino. He thought he felt Obi-Wan shiver but said nothing. They saw a massacre on Geinosis and then...

"The Clone Wars..." Obi-Wan whispered.

His heart was breaking, how was he to prove his boy's greatest accomplishments only to have him see them as failures. "Obi-Wan, you did right by the clones."

"Of course master, I did right by starting a war." He could feel a hint of annoyance within those words.

"The Force allowed the lesser of the two evils. The Sith were destine to rise again, The Clone Wars only prolonged it."

Neither said another word. They watched Jabiim, Christophsis, Zigoolia, Ryloth, Mandalor and so many other battles. Obi-Wan was silent as a graveyard through it all. It wasn't until they were at Bos Pitty he felt he should speak up.

"Obi-Wan who did you fight for?"

"What do you mean master?"

"Let's honest, there were numerous times where you could have just laid down and become with the Force but instead you fought to stay live, who was that for?"

He waited patiently while Obi-Wan pondered on the question.

"I don't know master... perhaps it was the Jedi or The Republic... or..."

"Anakin?"

They were silent as time went on. When the chancellors kidnapping over Coruscant, the climax of the war came his boy quietly spoke up, "I wish to leave master."

He hesitated, but knowing it would probably bring more harm then good to continue he eased out of the Force. The last thing they saw was when Obi-Wan and Anakin parted as friends for the last time.

When they opened their eyes they were no longer in the garden rather a long arched hallway. Even now it reminded him of the archives with the glowing colored walls and the ivory busts lining the walls. Natural curiosity took over his young apprentice and the boy walked up to the first bust. One by one he read the plaque below each face. Each one commemorated the person for their bravery, wisdom or sacrifice. There is no time within the Force but if there were he was sure they had spent hours or days looking at every bust and plaque. They were coming to the end of the line. There was only one left. Obi-Wan finished reading what Jedi Airam's plaque said and turned to read the last of the filled pedestals. He looked at the face and froze.

* * *

When you're standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

* * *

He stepped closer and read the inscription aloud.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi- wisdom beyond his years and sacrifice like no other. Stitched the galaxy back together."

With shinning eyes he looked up at his boy. Were... those teas forming in his eyes?

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked away at the floor. It only took two steps to be in front of him. He didn't exactly know what to say but he knew he had to say something. He opened his mouth to speak when Obi-Wan spoke up instead.

"I... need to go."

He had to think about Obi-Wan's words. Go? Go where? Away from the Force? They couldn't run from the Force. Why would anyone want to run?

"Where padawan?"

Obi-Wan looked up and locked gazes with his old master.

"Where the Force leads me." With that said he dashed off.

* * *

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

* * *

After apologizing to the twelfth person he finally caught up to Obi-Wan... who was standing before the gate.

"This is where you came through Obi-Wan. The gate way between the galaxy and the Force."

He searched the Force feeling if someone was walking the bridge. Nothing.

"Obi-Wan, you are not thinking of leaving through this gate are you?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer.

He wasn't going to let Obi-Wan risk this paradise for a chance to return back to that godforsaken galaxy. He was forming a list of reason why not to think about leaving when the gate opened. He looked out into the galaxy, it was breathtaking.

"I'll be back shortly," was all Obi-Wan said before stepping out into the galaxy.

He patiently waited. And waited. And waited. He too tried to step through the gate but the barrier was blocking him, curious. He didn't exactly know what to do. Nobody in his time here had done something like this. Could it be possible... no how... but it sounded so true. He had a few times reached back into the galaxy, but it took a very very deep meditation and never passing the barrier. Had the Force just allowed Obi-Wan a chance to go back? If so to do what?

He leaned against the door frame and just admired the beauty of a galaxy pulled together by the Force. It was something to marvel at. He lost track of time then before he could think another thought Obi-Wan was before him again and the gate closed blocking then from the world.

"Where were you?" were the first words that flew out of his mouth.

Obi-Wan looked over at him and gave his half-smile, "Hoth."

Time was a joy for them both. They exchanged stories, met with friends, reminisced over old loved memories and just enjoyed being together again. During their time Obi-Wan went back through the gate one more time. When he would return he wasn't very revealing. The true Negotiator at work. Slowly over time he noticed the positive change in Obi-Wan. He was relieved to see that his little one was finally coming to terms with his life and the fact that he wasn't a failure. It got to a point where he was almost complete, back to the Obi-Wan he remembered yet... there was still something missing.

They were in the gardens skipping rocks across the pond when they felt a shift in the Force.

He hadn't felt something like this since the day Obi-Wan had...

In sync they both ran to the gate, everyone was there. New people, old people, Jedi, non Jedi, Yoda and Padme. Obi-Wan pushed his way to the front, he followed right on his tail apologizing just like last time.

Everyone went silent as the gate swung open. The bridge shown brighter than it had in a long time yet no one was forming. Everyone waited in silence for anything to happen. Eventually something did.

The gate started to close.

He heard Obi-Wan mumble something then race to the gate and push. This was important to his boy so it was important to him too, he took two steps and started pushing against the great gate too. Together they pushed on the doors to keep them open. There was still no response. Regretful as it was he was giving up hope the new arrival was going to ever come, but Obi-Wan had different thoughts.

Obi-Wan leaned dangerously close to the edge, the bridge between the galaxy and the place called paradise.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and yelled out onto the bridge, "Anakin! Come this way! Follow my voice!"

So it was Anakin Skywalker who had passed...

And Obi-Wan was okay with this.

"Master? Is that you?"

Obi-Wan's voice sounded desperate, "Yes Anakin, don't lolly gag like an initiate come this way before we lose you."

"Where are you? I can't see anything."

The strain was starting to become too much yet Obi-Wan's voice never faltered, "You're on the bridge between the galaxy and the Force. For the Forces sake Anakin come here!"

"Obi-Wan I can't... with everything I've done-"

"You are wanted here Anakin! I wan you here!"

Time was running short. He was afraid Obi-Wan was about to just jump out and grab Anakin himself but then before their eyes under the door posts Anakin started to form. He and Obi-Wan stepped back and let the Force take it from there.

Anakin fully formed then toppled to the floor. Everyone stayed silent as the door closed. Once it was locked Obi-Wan was the first to move. He watched as Obi-Wan bent down and embraced a still shocked Anakin Skywalker, he too looked older than the nine year old boy from Tatooine he remembered.

Anakin moved first. He leaned back on his heals and gently pushed Obi-Wan's hands off.

"Obi-Wan, master... I'm sorry... you were right I just didn't... I just-"

Obi-Wan stopped him by placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I accept your apology if you will forgive me."

Anakin looked away and he caught the young man smiling then he looked back up into his mentor, his master, his friend, his brother's eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive brother."

He saw the genuine smile cross his boys face and the one tear of joy slide down his cheek, and smiled.

"You did it Anakin, you did it, I'm so proud of you."

Anakin placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "No Obi-Wan. WE did it. Without you I couldn't have done it."

His heart lifted as Obi-Wan's broken heart finally, fully healed.

The Fore was once again at peace.

* * *

Be a champion  
Be a champion  
Be a champion

Standing in the hall of fame


End file.
